William, Snow White's true waking kiss
by Scarlet Dewdrops
Summary: The huntsman over time became a good friend to her, but a love that has stood the test of time and death is the kiss that wakes Snow White. SWxWilliam


I own nothing, just using the characters as puppets in my own dreamland.

In this version, the prince does not kiss Snow White immediately after she falls under the spell. The huntsman does drink and tell her of his story, and he can kiss her or not in your mind, but he doesn't wake her. This starts after the huntsman leaves, and the prince goes to blow off some steam after arguing with his father.

I'm sure you want to get to the story, so I leave it to you. If you wish to read my reasoning for creating this alternate scene, that would be lovely. If not, feel free to skip to the story. Knowing my reasons does not change my story.

I don't think the story was developed very well for the huntsman and Snow White to be in love. Maybe good friends near the end at best, but I think for the huntsman it wasn't finding love, but finding something to believe in after the hardships he had been through in his life. The way I interpreted the movie, he cared less for monetary gain and more not only for her but for what she represents. William, however, had time to grow up and get married and have kids by this time as would be expected of him as the sole heir, but does not. I assume this was because he is still head over heels for her. How could he not be when he goes to such extremes to find her? And she even shows her love for William when she kisses him (even though it was the queen… ew…) How could a love that has lasted years of separation and even death (in his mind) not be the one to conquer the spell? So, I wrote my own version. I don't know how many people have written something similar, and don't really care. I saw the movie today, and this story is the product of the last hour and a half since then.

**Story**

After talking with his father and meeting adamant refusal to ride out against the queen, Prince William turns to another outlet. At the practice range, he shoots arrow after arrow into targets around him with increasing speed, as if they offend him. Bulls eye after bulls eye he strikes but try as he might, no amount of shooting these inanimate objects can help abate the sorrow welling in him. Each target in his mind becomes an image of the queen, yet his despair deepens as he knows he cannot kill her himself. He draws the last arrow in his quiver, once again seeing an image of the queen, but lowers his bow. If he or any other than Snow White had the power to kill the queen, it would have been done long ago.

His thoughts turn once again to Snow White, and he turns to the castle. The desire to see her just once more fills him, and he goes to her. His shoes seem filled with lead, almost as if his body knows that seeing her beauty in the cold pallor of death would be the undoing of his heart.

Finally he reaches the entryway, and as he sees her body surrounded by the warm glow of candlelight, it seems for a moment that she is merely sleeping. His feet carry him to her side with a faint glimmer of hope in his heart, yet as he draws near the candlelight's trick is made apparent. As he takes her hand in his the cold of her skin seems to bite at him, almost as if it is jealous of the warmth and life in him.

"When I heard you were alive, I promised myself that I would never leave you alone again, and that I would keep you from harm. See how I have failed. I let you out of my sight, and you were taken from me." He took a deep shuddering breath as more tears rolled down his cheeks, and continued, "For years I believed you dead, and still I did not marry another. For years I held you in my heart though we were but children when we were ripped from each other's lives. You always knew the real me. We bickered and I teased you, but you were always there for me, good times and bad. Yet still I failed you. The one person that mattered most not only to the kingdom, but to me, is the one person I could not protect. For that, I am sorry."

With his free hand he tucks a lock of that forever unruly hair behind her ear, and a tear falls from his eye to hers, and as he leans closer he says softly, "What I am most sorry for is that I never told you that even though our marriage was arranged, I loved you. I still love you." As his draws closer, he whispers his love one last time before touching his lips to hers for the first time.

Locked inside her own paralyzed body, Snow White weeps silently and wishes she could see his face, touch his cheek, and give him words of comfort to his pain. To tell him not one day went by in that cell that she did not think of him and hope that he was alive and well. To return the words of love that she had yearned to hear for so long. His lips touch hers and her heart fills with so much joy that tears fall from her eyes.. Tears… She has tears. She realizes that her body seems to draw in strength from his kiss, and that the shackles of the spell binding her had been broken. His lips then leave hers and she fights for control of her own body. First, blood beginning to move, then breath, and as each of her senses return she uses them, relishing in life once more.

William moves away from her, and as he opens his eyes he sees her skin regaining its natural color once more. In denial, he thinks it once more a trick of the candlelight. As he looks away, he does not see her lips separate as she draws in a shallow breath. More tears fall as he slowly stands and begins to walk away, but a slight twitch in her hand held him back. Wide-eyed he turns back to her and sees her head tilted toward him and her eyes slowly open.

He stands dumbstruck until the corners of her lips pull up into the sweetest of smiles. He words escape him for long moments until he manages, "Snow? …You're alive…" The joy emanating from his heart overcomes the shock and he breaks out into a giant smile as he moves to embrace her. He feels her hand play with his hair and a soft, almost dreamlike voice in his ear say, "I love you too, William."

*They exit the room together and walk into the courtyard arm in arm, until he steps aside for her to make her speech*

Well, folks, that's all. I didn't spend much time in editing, so constructive criticism is more than welcome. Let me know if you want me to write more, and what scenes you want to see changed or if you want more past the ending of the movie. I have some ideas floating around in my brain, but I want to see if anyone wants to read them, first. Personally, I'm going to go read some other WilliamxSnowWhite pairings now.


End file.
